Breaking Point
by TheLostOneIsFound
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, a point in which they can't take the abuse any longer... a time where everything comes crashing down around you and all that you have left is a hollow shell of what you once were. This can be said about anyone, the harsh realities of this world can effect anyone regardless of age, gender, ethnicity, or sexual preference. This is exactly what happened


**Breaking Point**

Everyone has a breaking point, a point in which they can't take the abuse any longer... a time where everything comes crashing down around you and all that you have left is a hollow shell of what you once were. This can be said about anyone, the harsh realities of this world can effect anyone regardless of age, gender, ethnicity, or sexual preference. This is exactly what happened to one young Uchiha, on what was possibly one of the worst days of his life.

(Uchiha district, Main house)

Sasuke Uchiha walked slowly through the entrance of the Uchiha clan district in trepidation. The district was quiet, too quiet... Usually when he was returning home from the academy he would hear the sounds of his fellow clan children playing in the streets, he would wave hello to the elderly couple who run the food stall on the main road, and would smell the light aroma of sakura blossoms on the wind. But today, all he heard was the sound of his own footsteps. A breeze passes by and instantaneously his danger senses go haywire, why did the air smell of iron? Sasuke got his answer not even moments later, blood. Blood everywhere. The body of one of his clans' children, torn apart in the street. Sasuke fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Why? Why would anyone do this? His eyes dared to wonder over to the child, he noticed that he vaguely recognized him. The Childs name, Nakusu, He was only five years old, when Nakusus mother finds out… Mother, Sasukes head bolted up faster than a lightning style justu, His mother would know what to do. Sasuke stood upon shaking legs casting one last look down at the poor child beneath him, and after saying a silent prayer took off towards his own home as fast as his badly shaking legs could carry him.

(Clan head house)

Sasuke threw the front door to his house open as fast as he could, the memory of all the bodies he saw on the way fresh in his mind. A steady flow of tears fell from his face, he had to see if his parents were okay. His father was clan head, he was strong. There was no way they could be dead, the couldn't be. "Mother! Father! Where are you!?" Sasukes voice trembled as he spoke, his heart beating so hard in his chest it hurt to breathe. "Sas- "His father's voice rung out from the dining room and was suddenly cut off by a spat of liquid followed by a thumping sound. Sasuke froze from his position in the hallway, a slowly creeping puddle of blood extending from the door leading to the dining room. Sauskes eyes stung as his heart threatened to burst through his chest. Working up all the courage he had he stepped up to the slightly ajar door leading to the dining room. Reaching forward sasuke pushed the door open, and the sight that met him will haunt him for the rest of his life. His mother and fathers' bodies. They were laying in a pool of their own blood, throats slit and two pairs of cold dead sharingan eyes staring up at him. Sasuke once again fell to his knees, unable to stand due to the horrid vision in front of him. Unable to keep himself up he fell forward, but managed to catch himself on his hands. As tears fell from his eyes he realized that the floor was red, lifting his hands up he saw his hands stained red. The reality of the situation didn't hit him at first, and then all at once he realized it was blood. The blood of his parents was on his hands, he could swear he felt his heart stop at that moment. How long had he been here, kneeling in a pool of his parents' blood? How could this happen? Who could do something so horrific? Something so...

"Sasuke." Sasukes head snapped up, the sound of that familiar voice exactly what he needed to hear right now, his older brother stood behind his parents. Looking down towards sasuke, a blank look on his blood covered face. Itachi took a step forward, his foot making a slight splash as he walked through the blood covered floor. "Foolish little brother, what have you stumbled upon?" Sasukes distraught mind didn't register what Itachi had said. Sasuke rose off his hands and knees to stand on his shaking legs and looked to his brother with a pleading expression on his face. "Brother… The clan... Who would this? Mother… Father…" Sasuke once again broke down crying, his seven-year-old mind not being able to cope with what was happening. Faster than sasuke could even see, a shuriken whizzed through the air slicing sasukes cheek open and landing with a dull thud in the wooden wall behind him. "My weak foolish little brother, you ask who did this? Who killed our clan? The answer is standing before you. I killed them, all of them. Even our own mother and father fell to my blade." As Itachi says this, he flicks his blood covered tanto towards sasuke, causing blood to fly off of the sword and land across sasukes rapidly paling face. "But brother! WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" Sasukes voice was horse, filled with anger and pain. He looked Itachi in the eyes, and noticed how the sharingan spun wildly, until it slowly shifted into a pinwheel like shape. "I did this to test myself. They died because I am strong, and they were weak. It is simple as that, my foolish brother." Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing, this wasn't like his brother. His brother was kind; his brother was his hero. He would never do something like this, never. Itachi took another step forward, as he did sasuke took a step back. "I will not kill you, foolish little brother. You are far too weak. If you wish to take revenge upon me, if you wish to avenge our clan. Hate me. Hate me with every fiber of your being, use that hate to become strong. And then one day, we shall fight. Come to me sasuke, when you have eyes like mine." Sasukes fists trembled, his body stumbling backwards. His instincts telling him to run, to flee this place and put as much distance between him and this horrible creature his brother has become. And so, he did. Sasuke ran as fast as he could, he ran past all the bodies of his fallen clansmen. He ran as fast as he could right towards the entrance to the uchiha district. He had to get to the hokage, tell him what happened. As he drew closer towards the gate he saw a figure he couldn't quite make out. Once he recognized it he stopped as fast as he could, there stood itachi. Blocking his only way out, "Foolish little brother. I shall make you hate me." Sasuke could do nothing as Itachi grabbed his hair and lifted him into the air, forcing him to look into his eyes. " **Tsukuomi** **"** Sasukes body fell limp and Itachi placed him down on the ground, Itachi turned away glancing back at his unconscious brother. Itachi sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, sasuke…" Before Disappearing into the night in a murder of crows.


End file.
